Carmine
by MyGhela
Summary: Carmine. With all honesty, Mara was fine with calling it "purplish-red color" but being friends with Amber made it a little difficult. She scolded her for not knowing what that color was and everything that came with that choice of color.


**idk where this came from but eh, fuck it~! **

* * *

"But Amber –"

"No buts, Mara" Amber cut Mara off as she was already certain what she was about to say.

They had being arguing about the same topic for half an hour now and Amber was getting impatient with her friend. They both sat on the sofa in Amber's house, surrounded by all kinds of fashion magazines opened in different pages.

"Amber, please" Mara pleaded, looking at Amber with her doe eyes of hers

"Mara, this is my eighteen birthday party" Amber said looking up from a magazine, canvassing for a perfect dress. "You need to be there!"

"But –"

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, "Normally would be fine with going to my parties and just last year you organized a surprise party for me!"

"Yes but…" Mara sighed looking down at her hands as her fingers fumbled with one another

"But what?"

"It's just, it's a ball" Mara stood up and looked down at the blonde in front of her "An actual traditional ball!"

"And so?" Amber arched an eyebrow

"Plus there's gonna be dancing and escorts and –"

"Mara," Amber stood up and gripped Mara by her shoulders and sighed "It's my eighteen birthday, I want all my friends to be there. And you, Mara, you are my friend. So please, be there"

Mara looked into Ambers pleading eyes and Mara couldn't help but give in

"Okay, fine"

"Great" Amber squealed before returning to her magazine once more.

**Linebreak**

Jerome Clarke was attractive and he knew it but he was never really fond of dressing up, even though he always received compliments when he did. He loved being praised for his looks and it was a boost in his ego but he didn't show it, well maybe he showed it a little. But as he stared at himself from the full length mirror, he sighed and loosened his tie. Balls were never his thing

But his best friend, Alfie and his girlfriend, Amber thought differently. He couldn't believe her agreed to do this. But after Alfie's begging, saying that he didn't want to disappoint Amber again, he had given in. Mostly because he was sick and tired of Alfie's nonstop begging

Jerome fought the urge to slap himself as he stood in line with properly dressed males standing by the grand staircase of the ballroom that was beautifully decorated for Amber's eighteen birthday party, waiting for the debutant and the other seventeen girls to descend down the staircase.

The only good thing about this night to Jerome was who his partner was, Mara Jaffray.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome back to the ballroom, Miss Amber Millington and her seventeen princesses."

Jerome sighed as the first girl started to descend down the steps, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not to be the last one before Alfie and Amber.

One by one the girls descended down to meet their significant escort.

Sandara David and Kris Bane

Lena Duchannes and Ethan Wate

Maddy Smith and Ryhdian Morris

Isabella Rose and Larry Phillips

Amelia Pond and Rory Williams

Tiffany Celda and Raphael Meyer

Sally Robinsons and Mark Ruiz

Clary Lynch and Robert Payne

Marie Buenviaje and Aaron Arroyo

Emily Asher and Link Larkin

It was almost his turn now.

Carrie Cambridge and Louis Gil

Michaela Tan and Willard Escalante

Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller

Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell

Doreen Escalante and Tom Okinawa

Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

It was his turn.

Alfie patted his shoulder before a smirking appeared on his lips. He subtly pushed him towards the staircase to greet his partner. He looked up the staircase to see Mara Jaffray looking like a regal goddess. Her long curly brown hair, cascading past her shoulders. Her eyes shone brilliantly as she flashed a shy yet beautiful smile at the guest below.

Jerome looked up at her in pure awe, she looked perfect. Their gaze met and he could see her loosen up a little and he smiled at her, warmly and waited for her to go down the steps. She wore a gorgeous purplish-red gown, Jerome held out his hand when she was close enough to accept it. He could feel the same spark that he felt every time they touched when she took his hand, and Jerome could see Mara's cheeks tinted slightly in crimson.

After Amber descended down the staircase and met Alfie, everyone positioned themselves in the middle of the ballroom, the music began and they all started to dance to the tempo of the melody.

"You look beautiful" Jerome complimented as they danced. His right hand on her hip while the other held her right hand.

"Thank you" Mara blushed, looking away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Afraid that she might blush even more if she did.

"Alfie told me something earlier" he stated

"What?" she asked

"He said you didn't want to attend" he said "Why?"

Mara looked down but remembered that there were probably a hundred of people looking at them so she looked up at Jerome again and smiled.

"I can't dance" she explained

Jerome let out a soft chuckle

"Mara, from what we're doing at this very moment" he smiled down at her "I say, you are a magnificent dancer"

"Thanks," A smile blooming upon her face "I had lessons, with Eddie"

"I thought Patricia said Eddie had two left feet?"

"Well, yeah. Hence us having lessons together"

"Jaffray, you're incredible"

He smiled at her and when the music stopped playing, he leaned in and pressed a light kiss on her lips

**Linebreak **

Carmine.

With all honesty, Mara was fine with calling it "purplish-red color" but being friends with Amber made it a little difficult. She scolded her for not knowing what that color was and everything that came with that choice of color. She stood in front of her closet and picked out a garment bag away from the rest and was on her way to the bathroom to change when,

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Mara turned to see her four year old daughter, Julia by the doorframe as she held a drawing in her hands "It's a dog!"

Mara smiled at her daughter and picked her up in her arms, taking the drawing from her hands and examining it. It looked like more of brown mashed potatoes than a dog but she dismayed her thought.

"It looks so pretty" she complimented but when she looked at her daughter when they sat on the bed she frowned "Why aren't you dress yet?"

"Daddy said I could dress in anything I want!" she said

Mara's eyebrows met "Jerome!" she called for her husband

"Yeah?" Jerome appeared by the door, a little girl identical to Julia in her arms

"You told you Julia she can wear anything?" she stood

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, mommy?" Julia pouted "Don't you like it?"

"It's lovely sweetie but their pajamas" she explained to her daughter

"How come Julia can wear pajamas!" The little girl in Jerome's arms complained "I wanna wear pajamas too!" she struggled to break free from her fathers hold and succeeded, running around her parent's bedroom.

"Joyce, sweetie" Mara tried to calm her daughter down "Julia isn't going to wear pajamas today"

"But daddy said –"

"Jerome" Mara turned to her husband how was wearing a tux "Why did you tell her could wear pajamas?"

"Sorry, I was having a hard time dressing Joyce with Julia bothering me so I said she could wear anything" He said "Joyce's a little hyper"

"And why is that?" She arched a delicate eyebrow at her husband

"She might have gotten a cookie from the cookie jar" he explained

"And who did that happen?"

"Daddy gave it to me!" Joyce interjected between the adults before continuing running while her twin sister jumped on the huge bed.

"Jerome!" Mara scolded

"Hey, I'm not the one who left the cookie jar by the counter" he raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"You're ridiculous" She smiled despite herself and Jerome smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Love you" he whispered in her ear

"Love you too" she said, a smile on her lips and a blush creeping on her cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and both pulled away smiling

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy, kissy kissy" Both Julia and Joyce yelled in union

Their parents smiled at them with such admiration.

"Is that?" Jerome looked at the garment bag that was placed on their bed.

"Yu'p" she answered, turning her attention to the same object. She bit her lips as she turned to look at Jerome again, worried that he wouldn't approve "I have nothing else to wear and I haven't worn it in almost 9 years. It might not fight me anymore, though"

"Of course, it'll fit" he reassured his wife as he hugged her from behind.

She smiled at him before putting on a serious face, "Okay, right, now. Julia sweetie get change, you can anything you want but it has to be a dress from the third door of your cabinet" she turned to Julia "Joyce, please, drink a lot of water" she smiled at Joyce and finally turned to her husband "And I want you all because I need to get ready"

"Yes Ma'm" Jerome said picking up his two daughters and left the room.

**Linebreak**

"You look beautiful" he complimented as Mara stood in front of the mirror by the hallway of their house.

"Thanks" Mara blushed as she fixed her hair

"Have I told you that?" He asked admiring his wife "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"One too many times, Jerome" she turned to him and placed her arms around him and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Mommy! Daddy! We're ready" The twins both called as they appeared by the stairs in identical light blue dresses

"You look beautiful!" Mara cried as Jerome's arm was still wrapped around her waist

"We like your dress too, mommy" Joyce said

"Thank you" she smiled "Now you two get in the car now, don't want to be late for Aunt Joy and Uncle Mick's wedding"

"Okay mommy!" Both said as they exited the house.

Mara turned to the mirror for one last time as she smoothed out her dress "I might not be able to wear this soon though"

"Why not?" Jerome asked, car keys in his hand "You can always wear it to the Christmas parties we always get invited to"

"Yes but this isn't a maternity dress"

With that, Mara walked outside of the house, leaving Jerome too stunned to move. He shook his head and then after locking the front door, followed Mara to the car with the kids.

* * *

**Six in the morning and I haven't slept yet! yay! Sorry for the mistakes but I did write this in 6 in the morning so yeah~**

**R&R~**


End file.
